


Me

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Jon is being pressured to marry.





	

“Ser Davos…” Jon sighed as he rubbed at hand across his beard. “I regret I cannot commit to the Dragon Queen.”  
“But your Grace and alliance with her would be best for the North,” Ser Davos said.  
“Aye, it would,” Jon said softly. “But we must find another way. ”  
“Another way?“Davos asked exasperated  
“There is no other way!” Lord Glover snapped. “She has bloody dragons!”  
“And they listen to me as well,” Jon pointed out.  
“But if both of you gave orders….surely they’ll follow their mother?” Lord Glover pointed out.  
“We won’t know until the time comes,” Jon sighed as he looked at Sansa.  
“Jon, maybe you should,” Sansa said, her eyes frightened.  
"Sansa, I’m not changing my mind and there’s nothing you or anyone else…” Jon started.  
"This dragon queen is nice to look at…little though,“ Tormond offered.  
"You can’t say you aren’t attracted to…” Lord Glover started.  
"Aye, she’s beautiful,“ Jon relented. "But I can’t marry her. "  
Ser Davos assessed him.  
"Can’t or won’t?” Davos asked.  
"I’m sorry?“ Jon asked.  
"Can’t marry her or won’t marry her? There’s a difference. "  
Jon sighed and have Ser Davos a smirk.  
"You have me there,” Jon said as he looked Davos right in the eye. “Can’t."  
"Are you interested in lads, son?” Lord Glover asked. “Because, I’m not in agreement with it, but you only need to bed her once. "  
Tormond and Jon chucked.  
"Jon like lads?!” Tormond gaffed.  
"No, Lord Glover,“ Jon chuckled. "It’s not a matter of desire. I can’t marry the Dragon Queen because I’m already married. "  
"What?!” The men at the table exploded.  
Small conversations broke out and people demanded a name from Jon. He hadn’t told anyone, nor had their been a lass around that anyone could identify.  
"Quiet everyone!“See Davos commanded.  
The talking continued. Ser Davos looked toward Tormond exasperated.  
"Shut the fuck up!” Tormond roared.  
The entire council table went quiet.  
"Your Grace, who are you married to? When did this occur?“ Ser Davos asked.  
"I was married just after Bran arrived at Winterfell,” Jon said as he looked about the table. “It was a hand fasting in front of the weirwood tree; only Bran and Meera witnessed it. "  
Eyes circled the table until they found Bran and he glared back.  
"So it’s been months?” Tormond asked. “Why didn’t you say?"  
"I didn’t need a committee to decide who I married,” Jon scoffed as he looked at the Lords.  
Tormond smiled back at him. That was the Jon he knew.  
"Have you sent her away for safety My Lord?“ Lord Glover asked.  
“No, I have not,” Jon said as he looked out at the Lords.  
“Then who is this lass you’ve been hiding away?” Ser Davos asked, exasperated.  
“Me,” Sansa spoke up.  
The entire table’s heads swiveled to look at the Lady of Winterfell.  
“You?” Tormond asked, surprised. “His cousin?”  
“Yes,” Jon confirmed. “I married Sansa as soon as we found out we were cousins, it secured Winterfell and kept her from a marriage to another.”  
“But the Dragon Queen will not accept a marriage in name only…” Lord Glover explained.  
“Yes, your Grace,” Ser Davos agreed. “You can’t expect her to think…”  
“I’m pregnant,” Sansa said interrupting them. “With the King’s child.”  
“So not in name alone?” Tormond chuckled.  
“No,” Jon said definitively,  
“Ah, that’s different then,” Lord Glover noted.  
“So, you see my Lords, why I cannot marry the Targaryen,”  
Ser Davos looked between Jon and Sansa and suddenly saw what he’d been missing for months. They had eyes for each other like a man and a woman in love. What may have began as a marriage to secure Winterfell had developed into something more.  
“It’s done then,” Ser Davos said concluding the arguments. “So what do we do about the Dragon Queen?”


End file.
